A rainy day
by LadyBookworm80
Summary: Just another rainy day. Sarah invites a few friends over for tea, snacks, and a game. No longer a one shot. Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Don't kill me for this one. I just had to write this. It was bugging me big time in the back of the brain.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Another rainy, lonely day.

Sarah sat by the window watching it come down in droves. It had been raining for three days straight and wasn't supposed to stop anytime soon. The news was calling for flash flooding. The rest of the family had left for a two-week cruise/vacation with Karen's family, which had only just started. Sarah was left to watch the house, not that she minded one bit. Times likes this however left her lonely. Thank goodness she had her friends from the Labyrinth.

It had been over a year since her trip to the Labyrinth and Sarah had grown up quite a bit. It still took her several months to patch things up with Jareth but time and a lot of pineapple upside-down cake (Jareth's new favorite) made things right. They weren't the best of buddies, but things were at a comfortable level.

Since her father and step-mother would leave her alone for the most part, Sarah would occasionally invite Hoggle over to play chess. Today, however she was hoping Sir Didymus would come along so she could play a different game. Maybe, just maybe, she could get Jareth to play too. Sarah bit her lower lip. She didn't know if they would play it or if they would find it offensive. Either way it was certainly going to be a lively day.

After putting the finishing touches to her snack tray and tea set, Sarah pulled the game from the back of her closet. She hadn't played it since before her trip through the Labyrinth. Putting up the cumbersome card-table, she set up the game.

Then Sarah walked over to her vanity. "Hoggle, Sir Didymous, Jareth, I need you." All three showed up with Hoggle and Jareth eyeballing each other slightly.

"Sarah, what could you possibly want that I couldn't provide by myself?" asked Jareth a little pompously.

Sarah grinned. "Well I was hoping to start a game that required approximately four people; but if you're not up for it..." She trailed off, knowing full well fae always took a challenge, especially when it included a game. Jareth was certainly no exception to this rule.

"Well if it's a game you wanted to play, that's a horse of another color."

Then Sarah turned to Hoggle and Sir Didymous; if it was only game Hoggle might feel it was ok to take off and she couldn't have that.

"And you guys wouldn't want to hurt a girl's feelings when she went to all this trouble of making snacks and tea; and leaving her here all alone now would you?" Sarah pouted. She hated to do it, but she knew Hoggle and Sir Didymous certainly wouldn't leave a friend like that.

"Oh alright," said Hoggle. "But don't expectin' me to sit next to 'im" pointing his thumb to Jareth.

"Feeling is mutual Hogsbreath."

"That's Hoggle!"

Jareth grumbled under his breath and sat down at the card-table. Jareth, picking up one of the pieces looked over quizzically at Sarah. "Just what are we playing?"

Sarah smirked at Jareth mirroring his usual smile. Hoggle shivered at the comparison.

"Why Dungeons and Dragons, and I'm the Dungeon Master."

The magical trio looked at each other for a moment. Something about this turn of events made Hoggle grin maliciously at Jareth. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. Never have and probably never will. But I can dream.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life tends to get in the way. Now on to the story...

JSJS

Jareth looked over the available characters. He snorted when he saw the dwarf. It looked nothing like Hogwash. And the goblins in the monster section looked hideous and horrifying rather than the ones that roamed his kingdom. "Sarah, just what kind of rot is this? Where did the artists come up with these characters from?"

"Oh Jareth stop taking things so literally for once. They're just drawings."

"And I suppose that the Labyrinth is just a book?"

"Touche. In any event choose who you are going to be." As it turned out, Jareth had chosen the Halfling; Hoggle took the obvious choice, the Dwarf; and Sir Didymous became the Paladin.

By the time the rain had let up all parties had were ready to stop for the day. Again, during play Jareth noted how badly the goblins and hobgoblins were misrepresented.

Sarah noticed the time and asked if anyone would like to stay for dinner. Hoggle and Sir Didymous declined but Jareth was willing to risk it.

Sarah walked down the stairs with Jareth in tow. "It's going to be a few minutes. Why don't you sit on the couch, and I'll find something for you to watch." Jareth shrugged and gracefully plopped down on the ugly floral couch. Swiftly grabbing the remote off the cushion before Jareth could sit on it, Sarah turned on the television and began surfing the channels. She laughed when she came onto South Park on the Comedy Central Channel. This particular episode involved the quad of boys smoking. Tossing the remote on the coffee table she announced that she was going to the kitchen. This left Jareth watching the crass comedy alone. It wasn't long before his jaw hit the floor listening to the cartoon children swearing and talking about adult situations.

In the kitchen Sarah was grinning to herself as she began cooking chicken parm. By the time it was done Sarah had begun to worry a little bit. It was awfully quiet in the living room. She loaded the dinners onto a tray along with two glasses of iced tea and brought them out to Jareth. The strange haired monarch was glued to the tv. When he turned to Sarah his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Other than you it's been quite sometime since I've had a wished away. Do children really talk like this now adays?"

"Some do, the more jaded ones, but thankfully not most. This is just a really outrageous cartoon though so I wouldn't take what they say for face value. Still it is a bit much. Would you like me to change the channel?"

"It's really amazing what passes for entertainment these days. I would never have thought that would be considered funny. Most children I've met would have been severely reprimanded for that kind of language."

"Yes well, corporal punishment has gone out the window, thankfully, but still you're right. Anyway, let me see what else is on the boob tube."

"The boob tube?" Jareth asked, giving Sarah's own a glance.

"Hey! I'm up here." She said pointing to her face.

"Oh right. Sorry." Jareth had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Yeah I'm not sure why it's called that anymore. Some old phrase that just stuck around. Like the idiot box." She handed him his dinner and iced tea and received a quiet thank you. Flipping the channels again Sarah finally conceded that she would have to put on a pay-per-view movie. Thankfully there was a free movies section since she didn't want Karen to begrudge her the price of a movie. An ironically favorite movie of Sarah's was the French movie "City of Lost Children." It was about a monster that kidnaps children to steal their dreams because he couldn't have any of his own. While Jareth had picked up the subtle similarities he was still impressed with the plot and characters. It was a very imaginative story and much more to his liking than South Park.

When the movie was over he had found Sarah asleep against his shoulder. Jareth smirked to himself. He could take a liberty or two but why? He stroked her cheek softly, but rather than waking her, he picked her up gently and took her up to her room. With a little bit of magic the bed was turned down and he put Sarah on it, covering her gently with a blanket.

Without a word and a little bit of fae dust Jareth transported himself back to the Underground. For tomorrow was another day.

A/N: I'm not sure what should happen next so please review and If I choose your idea I'll be happy to credit you!


End file.
